MistClan (ForestStar)
Welcome to the MistClan Wiki "Go Forest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" FirePaw urged. Her safety was more important than his curiosity. But Forest remained where she was and stared at him. A calm look suddenly came into her wide eyes "FirePaw, you are brave and so is the clan... You believe im innocent, and im grateful for that." FirePaw stared at her impationetly " Yes i believe you! everone does!" Forest sighed and sank down onto her bony haunches "its not like that.. im leaving the clan.. forever... im never coming back.." "Oh my goodness! why!?.... what about Rowan...?What if he-----" " "He is headstrong, and knows the power he has over the other Clan cats --- they are in awe of him. But even he will obey Fire..." She padded of her head lowered and mewed her last goodbyes. FirePaw fell silent and meowed her own last goodbyes to the shecat. ~ForestFire- Leader Of MistClan's story All about MistClan In MistClan we are friendly but when it comes to wolves we attack and its the same with humans. we barely go into human territory. I am accepting aplications. In mistclan we will have festivals every week. Water festival is where we collect as much water as we can for our supplies and then we teach the apprentices and some of the older kits to swim. Fire festival is where we celebrate the grand forest fire (in sarepia forest). we also accept any other festivals that you might want to add. MistClan is set in corinnaisfunny's den. Our territory is CANTABRIA And GANGES! but we sometimes go to aldan. Our Clan theme song- https://youtu.be/Fz66lTcjN1w Joining Aplications Desired Rank: Have You Read The Books?: How Many Moons Are You? (only fill if you are a kit): Name: Roleplay Example: Why You Want To Join: Warriors: Name: / UserName: /Gender SabreMoon / wolfpaws39 /Female Queens: Name: /UserName: /Gender Apprentices: Name: / UserName / Gender Mistpaw / Munchkin10 /Female Kittens Name: / UserName: /Gender Jadekit /remmy / Female voidkit /wolfpackruff / Female Hunters: ''' Name: / UserName: /Gender BeeHive / tavo100 /Female Misthorn /summerstar4279 / Female '''Medic Name: / UserName: /Gender Greypelt / ? didnt get it. /? dont know yet ? (sorry GreyPelt) Nightheart / swing22624 /Female Colour Codes And Dress Codes ''' You'll look unprofessional if you go around wearing sports jerseys and Mohawks. Instead, try collecting a few rares that are suitable for warrior cats.Lockets, arrows, and swords are good accessories. Things like wings or masks aren't. In-store items have member swords, leaf necklaces, leg armor, elf bracelets. Non member pirate swords are officially available in beta adventures and sky high. rare leg armor is recommended but not necessary, fox hats also work, but if its not worth the time for you, don't bother.You can also use a different shade of your first color for your second color. Be creative! If you copy someone's look and then run into them, it's going to be kind of awkward for you. Also, use items that match you're pelt color, as this makes it seem more natural .EIf non member, start wearing weapons once you age 6 moon.Use quotes from books to prove you have read them. Don't use your weapons. Remember that you are a cat, its impossible that you can use weapon. Don't use elements. Natural colors suit best, you don't see a cat walking around with green fur, so don't use that. Cat colors include black, brown, yellow, and sometimes very dark blue. Don't put on pink or green! Use white for your pattern, this helps your fur to look neater. Or, use the same color as your main fur, just in a different shade. Acceptable Eye Colours: The following picture shows the eye colours that you may select with your character unless you have a good reason to not use one of these which is un-nessasary: Dark Grey,Light Grey,White,Dark Brown, Browny-green, Brown, Light brown, Dark Green, Bluey- green, Red, Orange, yellow, darkish-green, purpley-greenish blue, Light Orange, Dark Yellow, Light green (all shades of green) cream, greyish purple, light light light yellow (the very light one) light light light blue (the very light one) X X X X X X X X X '''Naming Your OC (1) What color is his/her eyes? What does his/her pelt look like? Does he/she have any markings? What type of cat is he/she. For example, Is the OC a tom (male) or a she-cat (female)? How many moons (months) old is this cat. Name your cat's parents, littermates (siblings), and, if they have one, their mate or kit(s). You can also name their other family, mentor/apprentice, and friends. How do they act with their Clanmates? How do they act with other Clans? What do others think of them? What was their birth like? Have they lost anyone? Do they have a messed up family/relationship? The name could describe their appearance or personality. Make it different from ones you have heard. A realistic way to have your cat missing an eye is for it to have been injured during battle or in a badger attack. Something could have fallen on it from a great height too, such as a tree branch or a cache of squirrel's nuts. Tigerstar was hated by most of Thunderclan while Darkstripe liked him. Or you could make the cat evil even through he/she doesn't want to be, but has to follow the path of his father/mother. Also you can make a very much hated cat in the your clan, but he has a mate that loves him, just like Tigerstar and Goldenflower. It is your story and character, so your OC can be pretty much anything. Keep in mind that just about every character in the Warrior Cats series is a cat. Making your OC a cat will make him or her more believable. Come up with one that fits your OC's appearance or backstory or go outside and look at some things and put them together for a start. (e.g. Leafpetal, Branchfoot, Cloudfur, Grassheart, Skytail, Oakbreeze, Mapleheart, Birchflower, etc.) Naming Your OC (2) If your cat is silly and playful, you may want a name like Squirrelleaf. But if your cat is a noble warrior, you'd probably look for something more epic. Like for instance, Lionheart, or Fireheart. Please note that prefixes (the Lion- in Lionheart) don't usually determine a personality, suffixes (the -heart in Lionheart) show traits like that. If they have unusual patterns or striking colors, go ahead and name them something like Flameclaw or Leopardpelt. If your cat loves to swim, for example, you could name them Graysplash. If they were always lovestruck, you could name them Larksong or Goldenheart. Look at a few different warrior books, and find two parts of a warrior name that haven't been used yet. If you like them, combine them! Examples: Ambertail. She-cat. Warrior. ThunderClan. Dappled tortie with white paws and dark amber eyes. Bright and sweet, a good hunter and kind. Wants kits of her own. Adores her leader. Bluefang . She-cat. Warrior. RiverClan. Bluish she-cat with amber eyes. A stern and uptight warrior, is hard to find kindness in her. Aspenfur. Tom. Warrior. ThunderClan. Gray tom with green eyes, was trained under Sandstorm. A quick and fast warrior, the fastest since Runningwind. Shadetail. Deputy. Tom. Windclan. A black cat, has pale green eyes. Was once a maltreated kit during the regime of Brokenstar, was left to die in the woods during leaf-bare when he couldn't keep up with a raiding party, but found his way to WindClan when they were driven out by ShadowClan. Has never trusted the cruel, hostile Clan of RiverClan. Is a natural leader though, but does his best to be modest. Is good friends with Dustpelt and Longtail, who are like him.Remember that the first part of your cat's name usually stays the same throughout its life. Know that the first part of a warrior name almost always starts out with something in nature. Colors, types of trees or flowers or nature, animals, types of weather, etc. The name must never include "Star," "Spirit," or "Moon." Moonflower was a mistake on Erin Hunter's part, and she has admitted to it. "Star" is the end of the leader, and it wouldn't be good if there was a "Starstar," now would it? "Moon" cannot be used as it is religious, and a large part of the Clan's lives. Moonstone, Moonhigh, Fullmoon, there are many uses. "Spirit" is also religious and therefore forbidden. It is also forbidden to use the clan names for other Warriors; Thunder, Wind, Shadow and River. Erin Hunter has stated these themselves. (Examples: Lily, Flower, Pine, Oak, Willow, Rose, Flame, Stone, Fox, Mouse, Dove, Hawk, Lark) Have the last part of a warrior name fit with the first part. For instance, if his/her first name is Leopard, you may use Leopardfur or Leopardclaw. If it was Hawk, maybe Hawkflight or Hawktail (Ex: claw, fur, pelt, storm, tail) If your cat has a color, plant, or other thing as the first part, things can be more flexible. Rules: There are obviously a few rules. As any reasonable clan would have, although most of this stuff is just obvious reminders. Failing to follow or breaking these rules will certainly come with a punishment and/or a warning (the punishment or warning depend on the rule broken). Leaders Word Is Law Under no circumstances should you go against your superiors' words, nor should you argue with them. If such dishonorable behavior reoccurs after at least three warnings, severe punishment will follow. Double Clanning Is FORBIDDEN Double-grouping will not be tolerated. Even if you are using a different character, it is still considered double-grouping. On discovery of such pathetic actions, you will be banished immeditely. You may participate domestice roleplay genres such as dragon groups, demon groups, ect. If You Have Left MistClan Twice: Self explanatory. People who have been exiled will not be welcome back what-so-ever. Rules Concerning Kits: Kits under one moon are not allowed to leave the nursery. Kits are not permitted to leave camp, no matter the circumstance. Rules Concerning Apprentices: Apprentices MUST be accompanied with a warrior when exiting camp. No exceptions. Apprentices are not allowed to have mates. It distracts them from what is important via training. You must have a least three training sessions before you can take your Warrior Test. Apprentice's require their mentors approval before they can take the Warrior Test. Be Serious: Unless the Leader is messing around, you are expected to be serious. It gets quite annoying having to constantly remind people to be serious. If you have to always reminded to be serious, you will just be removed from the Clan to make space for someone that will actually roleplay. Try To Avoid Drama: Obviously, drama is what makes up a lot of Warrior Cat roleplay. But, if MistClan is having conflict with someone or something else major, we could really do without your badger or fox attack. If you are constantly creating drama, you will be given a warning to tone it down. If this behavior consists after the warning, you will be asked to leave to Clan. Use The Correct Avatar: If you are using the wrong type of animal, you will obviously be confused for a rank that you are really not. No, we do not care if your cat is smaller or bigger, you will still have to use the correct avatar listed below. Leaders, Deputies, Medicine Cats, Warriors, and Queens will use NM wolves. Member Apprentices will use foxes, and NM Apprentices will use bunnies. Kits will use bunnies. Be Active: If you come to the Clan once and never again, you will be exiled. It is very simple. If you are absent without notice for fourteen days, (it does not matter if you are online or not, it is about actually coming to the Clan and roleplaying for at least an hour) you will be kicked out. Members of the Top Hierarchy have twenty-one days without notice until demotion, and fourteen days after that until exile. Those that are exiled for inactivity are more than welcome to join back. If they are going to be active, that is. Anatomy: Anatomy: You CAN use anatomy BUT some people dont know it so i would recomend not to. ForestStar uses anatomy sometimes, so so can you. We wouldnt mind if you did use anatomy. Do Not Complain About Being Bored: Seriously. We do not need to hear, nor do we really care, about how bored you are. We strongly believe that MistClan needs to be a bit independent and not rely on the top hierarchy to entertain them or start off roleplay. If you are constantly complaining, you will just be asked to leave. MistClan's camp will be much better off without your whining. Ranks: ere are some brief paragraphs describing the various ranks of MistClan. They are listed from highest ranked to lowest ranked. The is the superior and director of MistClan. They will make vital decisions on behalf of MistClan, and all ways have the final say in everything. The Leader is to be given high amounts of respect, and failing to do so may result in punishment. The is the second in command. They are a rank below the Leader and will often assist the Leader when making important decisions. The Deputy is also responsible for organizing hunting and border patrols. They are also to be given high amounts of respect. The Deputy will step up to become Leader when the current Leader dies or retires. The is a step below the Deputy. While they share the same responsibilities, the Deputy has more authority than the Co Deputy. They are required respect as well. The Co Deputy will become Deputy when the current Deputy retires, dies, or steps up to become Leader. The are the healers and spiritual figures of the Clan. They are responsible for keeping the Clan alive and healthy. They are also the closest to StarClan out of the entire Clan, and will often deliver messages and prophecies to the Leader. They have final say in everything Medicine Cat related. Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices are expected to follow the Medicine Cat code. Importantly, Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices are also to be given high amounts of respect. The are the Medicine Cats in training. They will be trained by and help the current Medicine Cats. Medicine Cat Apprentices will step up to become a Medicine Cat when the current Medicine Cat dies or retires. They only have authority over Medicine Cat related things if a Medicine Cat is not present. The are the best of the best. They are some of the most loyal, skilled and responsible cats in the clan. They are a step up from Warrior. Cats of this rank are to be given high amounts of respect, but do not have much authority unless no one else from the TH is present. The are the bulk of the Clan. They are responsible for most of the Clans functions, such as hunting, battles, etc. All Warriors should be treated equally, for they are the main foundations of MistClan. The are Warriors in training. They will be given a mentor (a Warrior or above) to educate them on the ways of a Warrior. Apprentices generally should not be given much respect, as they still have yet to prove their worth to the Clan (but it is not a justified reason to be mean to Apprentices). The are the mothers of MistClan. They should be shown reasonable amounts of respect, as they are nurturing the future of MistClan. Queens will remain in the Nursery with their young until all of them have moved out of the Nursery, to which the Queen will return to her Warrior rank and duties. The are the exact same as regular Queens, but instead of returning to Warrior, they will live out the remainder of their days as a Queen. Permanent Queens will typically cater for the young that do not have a biological/adoptive mother. Once a Permanent Queen is finished with her duties, then she shall retire to an Elder. The are the youth of MistClan. They will be raised by the Queens or Permanent Queens in the nursery until they are six moons of age, to which they will then become an Apprentice. The are the retired cats of MistClan, this may be because of permanent or serious injury or old age (such as blinding, physical disability, etc.). They will spend the rest of their moons in peace; sharing stories, wisdom, etc. Elders may choose to have their name changed to something more fitting if they wish. They are to be given high amounts of respect. Allies: MistClan currently has one ally which is FallenNightmareClan (i think thats the name XD lol) We have sent a ally form to BearClan and are waiting for a reply. Territory And Prey: Here is a list of all the locations, prey, and threats within the MistClan realm. Territories: The following will be MistClan's current territories: The Woodlands contains of heavy undergrowth, vegetation, and forestry. It is located far away from the MistClan camp, so a precaution should be considered when patrolling or hunting. The Woodlands is certainly abundant of prey regarding the territories. The massive trees, shrubs, and leaf piles consist provide hiding places for many cats and prey alike. The Woodlands also contain the majority of essential herbs and resources. A few threats include of collapsing trees, foxes, badgers, poisonous vegetation, snakes, and trespassers. We NEVER go into human territory unless needed as an imergency. ect: Crystal Sands, Jamaa Township, Underwater (duh), Coral Canyons (sometimes) Prey Hares, rabbits, adders, mice, occasionally voles or birds, and some small fish are found in the stream. Small rodents, such as voles, mice, shrews, and occasionally a rabbit. You can find small birds too, such as thrushes, wood pigeons, starlings, sparrows, blackbirds, magpies, and robins. You can find squirrels too. Water voles, mice, and sometimes a duck. The main abundance of prey, however, is fish, which are caught in on the shore or in the water. Mice, adders, squirrels, and small birds such as robins, sparrows, pigeons, and magpies. Partridges, mice, and lemmings. Small birds, fish, frogs, shrews, mice, snakes, and water voles. Mice, rats, shrews, moles, voles, birds, snakes, rabbits, hares, and toads. General Information: Our territory is Cantabria but we sometimes go to aldan (rarely). We have 2 main festivals ( water and fire ). Our clan den is located at corinnaisfunny's den. ForestStar is our leader. We arent active at the moment but soon will be as if they dont come on in the next week they will be exiled. Our member count is 10 and we hope to get more active members. WE DO NOT double clan and if i hear you are double clanning you will get a warning. if i hear you are still double clanning you will be exiled straight away. Art/Masterpieces. Insert art or cat pics that you have drawn or found of yourselves or others in the clan! Category:Browse